overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Southern Noble Alliance
Southern Noble Alliance (南の貴族連合) is a faction of nobles from the Roble Holy Kingdom that controlled the Southern Holy Kingdom. Background In the aftermath of the Fall of Kalinsha and the subsequent conquest of the Northern Holy Kingdom by Jaldabaoth and the Demi-Human Alliance, contact was lost with the royal family. It was presumed that the Holy Queen and all members of the royal family were deceased. Seeing a political void that needed to be filled, the southern nobles banded together and formed a government in exile in the south in order to protect what was left of the kingdom from the advancing demi-humans and demons. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' While in Re-Estize to beseech Blue Roses to come to aid the Holy Kingdom, it was revealed that the southern bay area of the nation was relatively safe from harm. On the other hand, the northern regions were a living hell. Even in the face of danger, many nobles in the south still bore grudges against the north and would not fully commit to a plan of reconquest. One of their issues was that southern nobles had intended Prince Caspond Bessarez to become king. Their selection did not come to pass as Calca Bessarez, who was younger and a woman, was chosen instead. Since then they snubbed the north, believing that the woman had conspired with the temples of the north with the help of Kelart Custodio.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation When the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army secured the help of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, Gustav Montagnés wished to liberate the camps, not only to save their citizens, but to replenish the Liberation Army's number. In addition to rescue any of the surviving northern nobles who had blood ties to the south and have them appeal to their southern relations to send aid. It wasn’t until the liberation of Loyts that the resistance force were successful. Not only did they rescue several nobles, but also the missing prince Caspond Bessarez.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack The nobles were then taken to the south in order to seek help in the war from their relations.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege During a secret meeting ago the Liberation Army’s leadership Caspond insisted that rather than retreat south, it would be better to press onward. He reasoned that if they rely on the south through majority of this water, the Southern nobles would most definitely come into power and even place the north under their command. By the time Kalinsha was freed and the demon in command of the city was slain, representatives from the south arrived with 50,000 reinforcements. Led by Marquis Bodipo and a small band of nobles from the south, it was their intention not only to aid the north, but as to swear fealty to the last remaining royal in hopes of selfishly bolstering their statuses in the nobility circles and reputations. Though realizing their ulterior motives, Caspond accepted their help as repelling the demi-humans took priority and felt that the nobles would at least for now be reliable allies so long as they were rewarded. Two weeks after they met with the future king, they and their forces, with the Liberation Army marched together to reclaim Prart. Encountering a 30,000 strong demi-human army, the combined armies attacked. Soon later the Scale Demon was slain by Remedios Custodio, and the demi-humans were being routed, Marquis Bodipo stewed in the recent victories, suggested to his fellow nobles that they push the demi-humans towards the south. While their small group had the north in their debt, the south was still strong enough to pressure the north with their demands. His plan was to use the demi-humans as a tool to weaken the south, in order to prevent any reprisals and to maintain balance between the two regions of the nation. In order to ensure the events took place, they planned to create a secret pact with the demi-humans. However before they could plan further, Jaldabaoth attacked the human army himself, followed by his remaining 10,000 demi-human forces. His very presence brought fear and chaos that shattered the resolve of the Holy Kingdom forces, turning them into a mass of fleeing animals. Seeing the utter power of the demon for themselves, though they were afraid, they still continued to lead the fight against the demi-humans seeing it was their only option left to prevent Jaldaboth from gaining more power.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation Strength As the remaining members of the aristocracy of the Kingdom, the Southern Noble Alliance held authority over the Southern Holy Kingdom Army. Known Members * Old Purple * Marquis Bodipo * Count Randalse * Count Granero * Count Dominguez * Viscount Santz Trivia * Though mentioned in Volume 12 as the Southern Nobles, their official name is released in Volume 13. References }} Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Political Groups Category:Noble Groups Category:Roble Holy Kingdom